El salto
by Luisi-Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué sintió Edward cuando Bella se tiró por el acantilado y la creyó muerta?.


**El salto**

**"**_Sé que algo que me está ocultando Rosaline con fuerza, veo como se muerde los labios y compruebo como su mirada está más aterrorizada de la que yo podía esperar, nunca había sido un impedimento poder leer su mente, es más, siempre he podido hacerlo con la mayor libertad posible, pero esta vez Rosaline parece que ha colocado una nube en su cabeza y evita pensar en ese mal. Pero su semblante le traiciona._

_No puedo aguantar más está tensión, ya que el misterio nunca ha sido mi fuerte y que me mantengan al margen en torno a ella, me afecta más de lo que ellos piensan, mi mirada se entrecierra y me acercó con decisión hacía ella. Y entonces su rostro se vuelve más horroroso ante mi cercanía y sin poder evitar más mi interrogación silenciosa, me enseña lo que había detrás de esa nube oscura._

_Su mente está enfocada a ella, a mi hermosa Bella, me transmite las imágenes que cree que ha ocurrido bajo las palabras de Alice._

_Y veo con horror como mi amada salta por ese acantilado, como hace el salto del ángel sin tener en cuenta el dolor que eso puede hacerme. Me llevó una mano a mi pecho y la colocó en el lugar donde antes había un músculo que latía con fuerza, bajó lentamente mi rostro al suelo y siento la necesidad de llorar y si pudiera exprimir lágrimas, este sería el momento indicado. Mi interior hierve de dolor y notó como me estoy abrasando con furor._

_Me llevó las manos a mi rostro y me lo tapó, no puedo seguir viendo lo que está haciendo. No puedo ser testigo indirecto de ese acto tan cobarde, y por una vez en toda mi existencia desearía no tener este don, no me sirve de nada ver como la mujer a la que amo se ha suicidado._

_Mis piernas no aguantan el agujero que se está formando a mi entorno y se doblan hasta estrellarlas contra el suelo. Puedo leer sus palabras tranquilizadoras y suaves, puede leer el dolor que están reflejando ante mi actitud y aunque una parte de mí desearía sentirse confortado por todos ellos, la más importante no puede aguantar lo que está escuchando. _

_Mi esfuerzos por llorar no se ven recompensados y solo puedo disfrutar de este sufrimiento con gemidos y temblores. Mi amada Bella se ha ido de mi lado y ahora ya nada nos podrá reunir, no podré tocar su rostro como tanto me gustaba, no podré olor su cabello con la misma intensidad que antes y sobretodo, esos labios tan cálidos y tiernos jamás se podrán volver a colocar con los míos de sabor a mármol._

_Mi estúpida idea de alejarme de ella por su propia seguridad, ha conseguido hacerla sucumbir a ese destino tan cruel para temía que le ocurriera y ahora..¿qué me queda? vivir con la culpabilidad de su muerte, seguir existiendo en este mundo en donde jamás lo volverá a pisar. Sé que esto será un infierno para mí y que si hubiera alguna forma de irme junto a ella lo haría, sin dudarlo en ningún momento._

_Puede sentir como Rosaline se va de la sala con el móvil entre sus manos._

_Me aparté las manos de mi rostro y decidí seguir con mi dolor en soledad, no quería su compañía y tomé una decisión y fue salir corriendo de sus presencias y alejarme completamente. Me alejé de sus olores a una velocidad de infarto y detuve mi carrera en algún lugar apartado de mi familia, alcé mi rostro al cielo nuboso y abrí mis brazos para que la lluvia me calase por completo. Quería que me limpiara algo de ese sufrimiento que me estaba atragantando con dureza._

_Mi cabello, mi ropa y todo mi cuerpo se quedaron más húmedos y aunque mi piel es fría podía sentir la sensación helada que me dejaba la lluvia. Me muerdo los labios y evito soltar una palabra, y aunque parece sencillo, es todo lo contrario y mi garganta estalla como su hubiera una bomba en su interior"_

**_-¡¡Bellaaaa!!_**

_"El eco repite el nombre que mi garganta ha expulsado de su interior y aunque no tendría que derrumbarme por la agonía que siento, no puedo evitarlo y clavó mis rodillas en el barro del lugar, mi cabeza acaba enterrada en el suelo y siento que mi cuerpo se convulsiona por toda esta sensación tan nefasta. Me intento abrazar a mí mismo, para engañarme y pensar que son las cálidas manos de Bella, pero que estúpido soy al creer esa mentira y sonrió con torpeza._

_Ella no volverá y yo tendré que seguir existiendo en un mundo que desagrado, ya no quiero vivir, no quiero seguir sumando años en un lugar que no ha dejado tranquila a mi Bella. Levantó lentamente mi rostro del barro y alzó mi mirada hacía el cielo, para notar que sigue lloviendo con la misma intensidad que yo haría si estuviera llorando. Las gotas de barro resbalaban por mis mejillas frías y entonces tomo una decisión._

_¿Para qué seguir viviendo cuando la culpabilidad me come? ¿para qué seguir pisando este mundo, si ella no está más en el?, sonrió al pensar en la única solución y levantándome del suelo con más desgana, decidido hacer el camino correcto y el indicado._

_Aunque antes tendría que probar una cosa, pero si me confirma lo negativo a esa esperanza, sé que mi decisión estará tomada y será irrevocable. Sé que esa opción les dolerá mucho a toda mi familia, pero antes que ellos y siento pensar eso, estoy yo, mi integridad física, emocional y mental."_

**_-Espérame Bella._**

_" Por que la amo y sin ella, ya nada tiene sentido para mía. He estado muchos siglos esperándola y cuando la tenía, he tirado por la borda toda esa felicidad que me daba, yo y mi estúpido egoísmo de protegerla. Aunque para que tengo que engañarme, sé que volvería a protegerla aunque fuera egoísta de mi parte, ella es todo lo que no soy y nunca seré._

_Parte de mi decisión ya está tomada y ahora solo queda ver como se desarrolla una de mis opciones. Mis piernas me responden nuevamente y me encaminó a ese destino que tengo reservado y que solo lo sabré con seguridad cuando ocurra lo inevitable."_

**FIN**

**Hola, es el primer fic que hago de Twilight y espero que no sea el último. Nos vemos y gracias por pasaros a leer mi historia.**


End file.
